peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 May 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-05-23 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, hello there. I hope that after last Thursday’s debacle you can hear me OK. This is John Peel from Peel Acres." *Much talk from Peel related to the evening’s historic session from whistling and yodeling star Ronnie Ronalde, as well as related tales of bewildered dogs and frightened rabbits. One listener’s dad was apparently named Ronald after the great man. *Some discrepancies from the tracks played in the session here and those listed in Ken Garner’s The Peel Sessions, as well as the BBC site. Both sources include ‘Soldiers”, ‘Mockingbird Kill Yodel’ and ‘Amazing Grace’, none of which seem to be played here. The BBC listing also gives ‘Mockingbird Kill’, which appears to be a misspelling of ‘Mockingbird Hill.’ * Peel thinks the track timings leave no room for a Pig's Big 78 and instead dedicates the Johnny Adams single from 1972 to Sheila. He subsequently decides that there is in fact time for one from Humphrey Lyttleton, whom they apparently met at the Sony Awards. Wonders whether it would be worth asking him for a session. *Mentions that they once tried to get organist Jimmy Smith in for a session (apparently a big favourite on Kats Karavan back in the day), but his financial demands would have taken up the programme budget for six months. Ends the show here with one of his tracks. *News: Irish captain Roy Keene goes home from the team’s World Cup training camp after a row with manager Mick McCarthy. Sessions * Ronnie Ronalde, one and only session. Recorded 2002-05-19. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Alliance: Ipswich (LP – Sound Of Foundtree, Vol. 1) Foundtree *Catheters: The Door Shuts Quickly (LP – Static Dellusions And Stone-Still Days) Sub Pop *Esem: Postledd (LP – Enveloped) defocus *Ronnie Ronalde: Greensleeves (Peel Session) *Rukkus: Big Fly (12” single) No U-Turn *Oxes: Bees Won (LP – The Oxxxes) Monitor *Bong-Ra: Bumba Clatt (7” single – Riddim Wars) Death$ucker *DJ Shadow: Disavowed (single – You Can’t Go Home Again) Island *Muddy Waters: Sad Letter Blues *Ronnie Ronalde: Tritsch Tratsch Polka (Peel Session) *King Tubby & Friends: Brand New Dub (LP – Sound System Dub, Vol. 1) Original *Hello Goodbye: Cheesecake (7” single) Booff *Low: David And Jude (7” split single with Vibracathedral Orchestra) Misplaced *Arcane: Implant (12” single) Audio Blueprint *Plaid: Coat (EP – P-Brane) Warp *Ronnie Ronalde: O Sole Mio (session) *Bunny & Ricky: Freedom Fighter (7” single) Locks *Chris Knox: When I Have Left This Mortal Coil (LP – Beat) Flying Nun *Lakescene: Total Switchoff (LP – Reality Flows) Ochre *Johnny Adams: I Wish It Would Rain (7” single) Atlantic *Lightning Bolt: Ride The Sky (LP – Ride The Skies) Load *Humphrey Lyttleton & His Band: Dallas Blues (Pig's Big 78) *Dymaxion: Cognitive Dissonance Penitentiary (LP – Dymaxionx4+3=38:33) Duophonic Super 45s *Ronnie Ronalde: Mockingbird Hill (Peel Session) *Spraydog: These Fields May Take Forever To Fill (LP – Mint Hand) Stupidcat *Sender Berlin: Die Erkenntnis (LP – Gestern Heute Morgen) Tresor *Tennessee Twin: These Thoughts Are Occupied (LP - Free To Do What??) Mint *Jimmy Smith: Blues For J File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20020523 *b) John Peel (Ronnie Ronalde) 23.05.02 ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 00:04:46, 00:02:21, 00:03:10, 01:17:50 ;Other *a) Many thanks to B! *b) 320 kbps rar. Last file is an edit of the whole show, starting at the Esem track and continuing to the end. ;Available *a) John Peel 2001-12 *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken